


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - F/F Bracket #6 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [22]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, March Madness, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: It’s sane enough what I’m asking: Part of Johanna's healing comes from being more aware of her behaviors. (She's willing to do that for Annie.)





	

Annie evens Johanna.

It'd been a long time since Johanna had anyone to think about besides herself—was she going to let herself get attached to her Tributes? She'd rather have nothing to lose—and she told herself, every day, that she'd forgotten how. (It wasn't worth it anyway, when the Capitol could take it away.)

She thinks about Annie as easy as breathing.

When she wants to scream and rage (at nothing, at her own mind), she thinks of Annie. She waits until she's away from the house and roars out at the sea. 

Annie doesn't like loud things.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "'It’s sane enough what I’m asking."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR ANNIE/JOHANNA IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdj8Ejx0gRCDEOLLMBTRta-IQwaAFzgwDey7Td77H_Pf-5DQQ/viewform)


End file.
